On My Tip-Toes
by PrincessEvaOfTheZone
Summary: Five times Hinata had to stand on his tip-toes, all due to Kageyama. One-shot, drabble. Fluff, hint of KageHina. (COMPLETE)


**Small Kagehina drabble.**

 **Five times Hinata had to stand on his tip-toes, all due to Kageyama.**

 **Inspired by Jayme Dee – Tip Toes**

* * *

 _ **First Time.**_

There was a lot of commotion in the gymnasium, filled with chatter, gossip, giggles from the girls, etc. For it was earned, since the star team, Kitagawa Daiichi, had just entered the court. Excited chatter grew in volume, as the intimidating looking team made their way past the Yukigaoka Junior High School Team, which was their opponent in today's match.

Hinata had just returned from his nervous ritual at the bathroom, and he had just made it to the scene of the commotion. His teammates were whispering nervously, their heads shaking in disappointment and fear.

Hinata's short stature did not aid him in this situation, making him feel a bit irritated. Left with no choice, the small read-head, stood on the very tips of his toes, finally seeing the scene.

Intimidating looking guys entered the scene, making the captain oh Yukigaoka shiver himself. Pushing his way through the crowd, Hinata was finally in front of his team, just like a captain should be. Just as he took his place in front, another boy, wearing a Kitagawa Daiichi uniform walked just past him.

He had raven black hair, and dark, cold eye's. His face showed, that he was a person to better not rub the wrong way, or he will show you his sharp claws.

Intimidated by the dark haired boy, Hinata had almost missed the gossiping whispers just right behind him.

'' _So, that's the King of The Court, huh?''_

 _''Yeah, were in trouble guys.''_

 _''I heard he has never lost a game..''_

Hinata had heard of a player called ''The King Of The Court.'' So he had guessed, that the dark boy, that walked just beside him, was the same King. In the imagination of the red-head, a red crown and a cape graced the stature of the unnamed King.

''What is his name?'' Hinata asked one of his teammates.

''That's Kageyama Tobio. Watch out for him.''

And that Hinata did. He swore to look out for him, when he will get his revenge on the King, for beating his chances to ever compete in a tournament.

Just you watch, Kageyama Tobio. I will get you for this...

* * *

 _ **Second Time.**_

The second time, that Hinata had to stand on his tip-toes, was all that stupid Bakageyama's fault. Hinata had trained to get into the Karasuno High School volleyball team, since his idol, ''The Little Giant'' had went here. And now, just because that stupid King had to pick a fight with him, the red-head could only watch, at the legendary gym, through the barred window.

A steaming Kageyama was just right behind him, threatening to blow up any minute. If not for the small chibi there, he would have been the one playing in there, not looking inside.

Hinata wanted to cry. His chances were stomped upon, by the same person, who did it in the first place.

I swear to God, I will take you down for sure, Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

 _ **Third Time**_

The third time Hinata had to reach on his tip-toes, was to hit an amazing toss. A toss, sent just for him. A toss, nobody else in this moment could have spiked.

And what do you know. It was from Kageyama.

The egocentric King, had finally found a small purpose in the red-heads life, not just a figment of hate, but a valuable team member.

The coach had called them the wonder-duo. Hinata liked it, and it seemed, that Kageyama did too.

The raven haired male, had helped Hinata to see the sight over the net. And he cherished this moment deep in his memories.

* * *

 _ **Fourth Time**_

The fourth time he had to stand on his tip-toes, was to achieve an amazing goal. To beat the Date Tech High School in a match was a chance slim to none.

But the unflying crows of Karasuno had did it.

The wonder-duo had stood up to their name, carrying the crows to victory.

Hinata couldn't be happier in that moment.

While flying up the net the first time, an iron wall, had blocked his view from the sight over the net. It was scary, and the small orange crow was scared to spread his wings out again, afraid of falling.

But a small sentence mended the broken wings of the crow, making it fly higher then ever before, over the scary iron wall, up in the sky, wherever the wind would take him anywhere.

''With me, you are invincible.''

And that small, almost meaningless sentence, had carved into the small heart of one Hinata Shouyo.

* * *

 _ **The Last Time**_

The last time Hinata had to reach on his tip-toes, was warm. Just like the sun, that had shone over his head in that moment, just like the fresh, warm air of late spring. Just like the heat in his chubby cheeks, as he stood on his toes to reach the level of one Kageyama Tobio, to exchange a kiss.

It couldn't last long, since the stunned raven was too high for the ray of sunshine, which had placed a kiss in his lips, overlooking his drumming heart and shaking knees.

''Bakageyama, lean down already! I'm tired of standing on my tip-toes!''

A small blush graced the ravens face, as a small blushing pout laid on Hinata's face.

Why would you need to lean on your tip-toes, if the thing you need and want is just a small step away.

You better just jump. They will eventually catch you...

* * *

 **End. . ^.^ I hope you liked it. It's just a practice run for Haikyuu writing. You can leave a review, to tell me anything. And if you like my work, check out my profile, where you can find a lot of cool stuff.  
**

 **Sorry, for any grammar errors...**

 **Thnx for reading,**

 **PrincessEvaOfTheZone**


End file.
